1. Field
Embodiments relate to a magnetron sputtering apparatus with a magnetic circuit and a cathode target.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, according to methods that form a layer using sputtering, ions (for example, argon ions) are sputtered to a target material in vacuum and a material removed off the target material due to the sputtered ions sticks to a substrate opposite the target material, thereby forming a layer.